jack minaj
by mulberrybirthmark
Summary: Jack and the others have a very eventful day. very eventful,,,
1. jack is a minjaj

onec upon a time jack adn his tribe wer hunting for a pig. they wer lookign thru the forest butt htere were no pigs in sight! mauruci statred crying and roger hit hi m for being a baby. jack sed "hey roger dont do thta1! we aren not mean in theis trive we are loving and fai r to evry1." roger sed "ok" and they kept looking for a pig. jack then sadi "hey guyz i have someting 2 tel u…"

"what is it?! they all said in expectataion.

"I… am m….. NOT WHo U THINK I M!" he whpped off his mask to reveal nobody otehr than NICKI MANAJ!

"OMG u too?!" roger spoke up and toook of his mask nad they all saw he was really ARIANA GRANDE!

the other boyz spcreamed and ran amway bc they were sacared of girls.

jacka nd roger i mean nicki and ariana laughhd and high fiv'd. they ripped out of teiir 12 year old boy skins and reveld their tru whole bodies. they were wearing very glamrou s outfirs that i cant even describ becoaus theyre too beautiful for the human eye to ocmprehend. sorry.

but they awent to the beach and nicki went up 2 ralph and sed "hello yousre looking fine toady."

ralph gasped and said "nieki?! ur my idol I love NAAcondA!" they hugged and kissd in front of all da other boyz who ran away as fast ast heir little legsouc d cary them.

after every1 els wuz gone nicki started laugnhging like a happy meerkat…..

"whtas up" ralph asked curiosityly

"i TRICKD U! im actually really the real jack!" he whippd of his nicki manij skin and showd his REAL LIFE skin which is REALLY jack merridowe!

"NNNoOOOO!" ralph scraemad and fell 2 the ground in horor and embarrisment.

"haha im juts kidding " he stood up and pulld off his skin to show woh he really wuz….,,….. KIM KARDASIHAN!

jack gaspd.


	2. ralph is a kardashinshin

"soo….. u…. ar kim?!" jack began to cri like a big and fat and fat baby. he wantd ralph. and his mommy. "MOMMYYYY!" he cried..,,, roger/arinana gradne came frm the forest. "What."

'mommy im scard i wantef ralph and now its hes jim akardashin and this wont make the fangitrls happy and thsi wont wmake ANTONE happyy and idk i just cant deal w this take me to rock castle!'

"ok" rogergradnde pikd sad boy jack u p and ran offf 2 castel rok w him.

ledving kim kardashins to think about all ov her life chosies….

kim was sitting by the watur eand having existental crysis when simon came along! yay! simon i love simon . anyways simon sat next 2 kim and gave comfurt in the form ov nothing. literlly he did nothing.

"u know what imon! you are riht! just bc im ashmamed of bein ralph does NOT MEAN i should hide my real life face behind aa kardaishin!i habve to go tal kto jack right now!"

he stormd off like a stormy storm. whiping off his kim mask and body suiit as h e ran. "JACK! JACK!" he screemd aws he ran. and ran.

—

but alas. jak was nowhere to be fioudn. in fact, he was actually realy parytying his sadnis away w roger granday and theg ang. they had cookies and cake and unicorn bread and punc h bowls and brownines and cupcaks, and also som meat bc they lik meat a lot . jack was not rcrying anymor bc roger grande kept pattin hinm on thte head and saying "its ok" and they partyd nad they had fun without "KIM". maureec was chguggin a giant cartin of eggnogg when ralpfh crashinged in to the party. siimon behind him.

A"JACK MERIDOEW!I NEED TO TALK TO WYOU !"


	3. spoiler alert roger has an elephant

A/N: OH HW RTMY GO so greatfull for my fans!11111 11 you all are sos eooosso nicei to me adn i real lyapprecate it so *hugs* I luv you all! 3333333333 you relly all enspireme to keep writign! I LOVE U GUYZ!

and 2 the h8urz- BACK OFF IM JUST FAMOUS AND UR JELIS! THI SIS MY STORY AND I KEN DO WHUT I WANT W IT! XOXOXOXOO I HOPE U HAVE A GREAT LIFE AND LEARN HOW 2 APPRECIATE TALENT! JEZZZZ!

whehen jakc saw raph and simon come thru to crash hisparty, he wuz so confuzzled,…. he sed "kim? kim karadhin? wh ydo u look liek ralph again? i htought u were rlly kim….."

ralph sh ook his head an da small tear welleded up in his eyeball.

"no…" he sed. "im rlly actully ralph….. i wuz ashemmed and i now i learned that u gotta b urself and be who u r,…. i maynot be a kardashinshin but mayb i hope u will luff me anywey…" his eyez sparkled adn he looked up at jack w hopeful wide eyezs. jack lookd back with just as many teers in his eyes. they movd closer 2 each othr, not breakin eyeball contact tha hoole time, interlooking their fingners and moving v closer 2 each othr. then roger punchd ralff and ralph landed ontha floor. "that wuz a lame apology and i dont acept so gtfo." he sed. jeck lookd on in horror an d surpres.

ralp lookd up from tha flore and he ha d a blak n blu eyeball. he wuz cryin a lil bit bc rog er's punch hurt hard. he saw tha jellisy in roger'ss eyebals and ran outside tha party bc he didnt want 2 stay a party that he got punchd . he ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until hiz lil legs got tirrd and he wuz like "whut do i do now..,,,.. i lost mai boy and mai loyal fanbase…." and he broke down ry crying bawling, and he wishd jack wuz there w him to comflurt him…. nad then he hueard rustlni g behind him. he herd rustling the leeves weer rustling they wer making a rustlingsound. he turnd around hoping it wuz would be jackc but he knew it would probbabblby be saimon bc simon wuz alweysz around randomli when u didnt 1st expect it but he wuz nevr there when u actully wanted 2 kno where he wuz. soo he turnd arond expecting to c that lil boy shy byoy. AND guezz whut. IT WAZ NOT SIMON! it wus…rog ger! roggur on a big giantmungos ELEPHANT!


End file.
